headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecuador
Ecuador (Spanish: Ecuador) is the 53rd character in Head Soccer and is considered one of the best. He has 5 stars in Arcade and has an air shot, ground shot and counter attack. This character is obviously based around the movie character named Rambo, played by Sylvester Stallone and has this head structure - |¯). If you have any questions about the character Ecuador, please ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance Ecuador looks like Rambo with him long brown hair, tan skin and a red sweatband. He has a somewhat confident and serious face expression, black eyes and a 2-day stubble beard. Power Button Effect When he clicks on his Power Button, Ecuador will explode and when his enemy is near him at the moment, he gets pushed back in his own goal and the explosion will also make him unconscious. After the smoke has cleared you see that Ecuador is transformed into a war soldier. He wears an army helmet and green glasses which seem to be night vision glasses. Every 3 seconds Ecuador grabs a bow with an arrow and shoots it at his opponent. Three arrows are needed to hit him before he gets knocked out. Power Shots Air Shot: Helicopter Shot His air Power Shot is the Helicopter Shot. When he gets the ball in the air in his Power Button State, suddenly a helicopter with a rope ladder appears and it picks up Ecuador, who loses his equipment. The helicopter goes upwards and flies out of the screen, but comes back soon thereafter with Ecuador in the doorway holding a machine gun. Now he looks very aggressive and he shoots several bullets towards the goal, with three of them containing a red ball. Finally, at the end of his mighty air shot, he throws a rocket which can score as well but also makes the player explode and disappear. You can counter this power shot by kicking the rocket, but it's hard to do so because the shot is likely to knock you out before it comes. It is the best power shot, considered by many. Ground Shot: Bazooka Shot Ecuador's ground shot is called the Bazooka Shot. Ecuador will hold a bazooka and shoot three rockets out of it, of which only the last one has the ball. The last rocket also makes the player explode, while the other two only knock the player back. With the summoning of the bazooka, there comes a lot of smoke, which makes it harder for the other player to see where he is and what he's doing. However, this shot is much easier to stop than his air shot and the ball might even bounce back into Ecuador's own net if the opponent blocks it. Counter Attack: Machine Gun Shot As if that was not enough yet, Ecuador also has a special Counter Attack, called the Machine Gun Shot. When Ecuador counter his opponent's power shot, he gains a machine gun and shoots bullets at the opponent, which knock him backwards. While he's shooting, Ecuador is bigger than usual and he looks aggressive again, and there come yellow bullet cartridges out of the gun. At the end of the shot he shoots a bullet with a red ball, and if that hits the opponent, he will explode once again. The shot is best when it is used close to the opponent's goal, because then it's harder for the opponent to deal with the knockback effect. Costume: Army Beret Costume Ecuador wears the Army Beret Costume as a default costume in Arcade and Tournament. It's a B Rank Costume and it's price is 160,000 Points. Speed + 4 Jump + 3 Dash + 1 Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup without Kick and Dash (which is an easy unlock requirement, especially for such a good character) or buy him for 5,200,000 points. Tips and Tricks In his counter attack, hold the moving key facing him and jump at the end of the shot to make the ball bounce back into Ecuador's own goal. When you are Ecuador, you should use his counter attack close to the opponent's goal. For the air shot, it is a long description, so see Ecuador's section of the power shot guide here. History Collage Click here to see the Collage of Ecuador. Trivia *He is the first country in the game with a wavy flag. The other are Indonesia and Ukraine. *When his Power Button is activated, he will wear an army helmet that is exactly the same as a Costume in the game: the Army Costume, an A Rank Costume. *He is known as the best character in the whole game by some people, mainly because of his strong air shot. *Ecuador made his appearance in Head Soccer in Update 3.3. In advance of this Update, a photo with the announcement that new characters were coming up was released by D&D Dream, but this photo contained wrong content: Ecuador was accompanied by the name and flag of Czech Republic while Mon-K was called Ecuador in the photo. Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume